


Glasses

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, Katara is mentioned, M/M, Multi, but not really, im not sure it qualifies as angst, slight angst, zuko is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Jet and Sokka persuade Zuko into going to the eye doctor to check his vision.They were pleasantly surprised when Zuko comes back wearing glasses.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone fall off their bike today.
> 
> Their elbow skin came right off and they had cuts like the Hawaiian islands on their knee.
> 
> The only thing I thought was, ‘damn this reminds me of every day in second grade.’

“I don’t need them,” Zuko insists.

Jet sighs. 

They’ve been having this argument for over 2 weeks now.

“Sweetheart, it’s just a check up,” Sokka comforts. “Nothing bad will happen. Worst case scenario, you get glasses.”

Zuko’s nose scrunches up. “I don’t want glasses and I don’t need them either.”

“Really?” Jet says flatly. “Then read this paper.”

Zuko squints at it for five minutes before accepting defeat. “Fine. I’ll go for a check up. But I’m going with Katara because she owes me a donut.”

Sokka breathes in relief. “As long as you go.”

***

Jet chokes on his water and starts coughing as Sokka falls off the couch.

Zuko seems very shocked at their reactions but they couldn’t help it.

Zuko.

Had glasses.

Big black rim topped glasses on the tip of his nose, perfectly framing gorgeous gold eyes.

“Do you not like them? I thought they were pretty cute and so did Katara,” Zuko asks, confused.

“No, no, no,” Sokka rushes to say. “They look amazing. Really.”

Jet pulls Zuko close to him and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You look gorgeous.”

Zuko flushes. “Thanks.”

Sokka comes over and starts gushing over how nice the craftsmanship on the glasses were.

Jet just sags in relief.

He was simply content with the fact Zuko finally took the help he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
